<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching The River Run by Pissenlit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946500">Watching The River Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissenlit/pseuds/Pissenlit'>Pissenlit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Fear of Death, Gen, Omorashi, Piss, fear wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissenlit/pseuds/Pissenlit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyes recruits McCree into Blackwatch<br/>Maybe they'll laugh about this later?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching The River Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McCree jolted awake with a start and sat up, blinking around at his dim surroundings. Ratty sheets filtered the mid-morning sun out of the dingy, cluttered room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, aside from the fact that he was absolutely parched. The typical sweltering heat felt suffocating under the weight of a hangover.</p><p>Rolling over on the broken down sofa that was his bed Jesse felt around for something, anything to drink. The crack of a gunshot cut through the silence, then another. He squinted at the angle of the light coming in the windows. </p><p>“It’s a little early fer shootin’.” Grabbing a bottle off of the floor McCree took a swig and grimaced at the musty taste of warm beer. He let the bottle drop to the ground and spill onto the dirty carpet. Ignoring his thirst and urge to pee he rolled over and heaved a sigh. He wasn’t going to worry himself over what he assumed was a petty argument.</p><p>Jesse, and the rest of the Deadlock gang that were awake to hear the gunshots were largely indifferent. The ragtag group of outlaws had no reason to suspect they were being raided. They were on relatively good terms with other gangs in the region and though their base wasn’t hidden by any means, there was no reason to suspect that the state or federal government would interfere with them, after all, even they had ties to the gang.</p><p>Blackwatch was able to infiltrate the gorge easily enough, where they had gathered enough intel to organize their raid in the morning. Illegal activity didn’t breed early birds, nor concerned citizens. The covert ops team swept through several buildings and stealthily secured them, restraining and detaining gang members. Only once they got deeper into the gang’s settlement was there more serious conflict. Two Blackwatch agents had encountered a pair of men in Deadlock gear. It was apparent that they were still awake from at least the day before, they were pale, sweaty, and glassy eyed. The strung out criminals attacked first, completely unarmed and blood thirsty. Both Blackwatch agents were armed, and one of them took two shots, downing the attackers. Almost immediately commander Reyes was barking over the comm line. “What was that?”</p><p>“Self defense. Two guys in the south building were coming at us. They were on <i>something.</i>”</p><p>“And you just put <i>us</i> on the radar. Everyone listen up, we have a change of plans. Keep clearing the place out, we’re playing by my rules now, not Morrison’s. I don’t care who’s dead or alive. I’m moving to secure the warehouse. Don’t do anything stupid.”</p><p>Within a matter of minutes gunfire was erupting throughout the side of the canyon, the commotion woke anyone who had slept through the first two shots. Even so, McCree felt annoyed, not frightened by the commotion. He got his six shooter and dragged himself to his feet. Ashe was out of state, but she hadn’t warned him of anything unusual that would be happening.</p><p>“What in the hell’s goin’ on?” He complained to himself as he stomped to the nearest window and pulled back the sheet, glaring out the dusty window. He couldn’t see much of anything at first, but the intermittent shots continued, accompanied by shouting. He couldn’t make out any words, but it was obvious that whatever was happening was more than relationship drama, or missing money. Something was wrong. Then he saw them, a pair of what he assumed were soldiers. They were handsomely dressed and armed, sneaking up a set of stairs. </p><p>“Oh no you don’t!” Pulling a face, McCree ignored his throbbing headache and aching bladder as he opened up his window and quickly took aim with his Peacekeeper. Even from a few hundred feet away he was able to make his shots with ease. Jesse didn’t take joy in killing, accepting it as part of his way of life. He did his best to ignore his feelings, and his physical discomfort for the time being.</p><p>Time itself always seemed to move slower than normal for McCree during a firefight, and this was no exception. With his ears ringing, he emptied his revolver into four more agents and abandoned his window to find his box of ammo. Jesse reloaded and brought the ammo with him to the window, picking off every agent that made the mistake of entering into his line of sight. He killed another four agents before he wondered how many enemies there were. The silence and stillness that followed his fourth shot seemed to settle over the canyon for a time, prompting the teen to raise his hoarse voice. “Git out here, ya bunch of chicken shits!”</p><p>Jesse saw a helmet move along inside a building catty corner from his position. Someone was crouched down, likely getting ready to take a shot at him. Rather prematurely he took his shot at it and ducked back from his window to reload. Just as soon as he turned around, he found himself staring down the barrel of a shotgun.</p><p>“Any last words, cowboy?”</p><p>McCree’s mouth felt drier than ever as he was face to face with death. He didn’t even notice the heat rushing down his legs as his full bladder gave way, drenching his light denim jeans in a matter of seconds. Piss poured down his thighs in streams, dripping onto the carpet and into his boots, filling the room with the stench of urine. He was helplessly out of bullets and could only stare at the terrifying mountain of a man that was backlit by the open door. He hadn’t even heard anyone outside, let alone the noise of the brutish man picking the lock.</p><p>Jesse could hardly see inside, his eyes were still used to the bright daylight, but Gabriel’s eyes worked just fine in the dim room. He could see and smell as the scrawny outlaw literally pissed his pants in front of him. Reyes almost pitied the man, no, he was much too baby faced to be a man. “How old are you, kid?”</p><p>McCree felt his empty gun get jerked out of his hand, but he was still too focused on the weapon pointed at his face to react. He’d had guns pointed at him in the past, but this was inexplicably different.</p><p>“I said, how old are you, kid.”</p><p>“Tw-enty one.” The crack in his voice utterly betrayed his lie.</p><p>“You really want to die for that lie? Last chance, answer the question.”</p><p>“Seventeen.” His own voice sounded hollow in his ringing ears. McCree was in shock as he was restrained, powerlessly watching everything happen around him. Agents were suddenly in his room, tearing the sheets off of nails to search his room in full daylight. He didn’t even register their comments about his wet pants and carpeting. In fact, he remained in his cold, wet jeans as he was pushed along to an armoured vehicle to be shoved inside of it.</p><p>It felt like hours before at long last someone came to talk to him. It was the same man who had apprehended him, and somehow he looked even more menacing in the light of day.</p><p>“Two choices, kid. Join Blackwatch, or rot in max security prison til the day you die.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>